


WRITETOBER_2019

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood, Dead People, Fictober 2019, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: MiniFics de las parejas de Todos los Fandoms que me gustan, en pos de cumplir con el reto de Octubre, "WriteTober 2019" espero que les guste... Voy Añadiendo Tags a lo que siguen los MiniFics!THIS IS HALLOWEEN!





	1. Chapter 1

**WRITETOBER 2019**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019 estoy atrasada con cuatro, pero van a ser de las parejas que me gustan :P.**

**Vamos por el primero**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

  1. **FEAR**

**HANNIGRAM**

El corazón le latía con fuerza, el miedo atenazaba su cuerpo con violencia.

Tenía miedo.

Uno que congelaba sus venas, escuchaba los gruñidos, también el enojo, podía sentirlo, pero sentía más que nada, el miedo.

Aquel que lo rondaba con fuerza, como una marejada, como un huracán.

Trago saliva, su empatía lo volvía vulnerable al miedo.

Camino despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sus pies lo llevaban lentamente hasta el sótano.

Hannibal.

Lo pensó varias veces; el nombre de Hannibal le taladraba en la cabeza.

Trago saliva de nuevo, como quien palpa en la oscuridad un demonio sempiterno.

Su sangre se congelaba mientras las escaleras hacían un pequeño ruido a sus pies descalzos.

Odiaba su corazón latiendo, porque podía escucharlo, y en su cabeza, pensaba que no solo lo oía él sino la persona que estaba en aquel sótano oscuro.

Quería a Hannibal con él

Deseaba que no se hubiera ido.

Apretó sus manos y las puso sobre la oscura pared, tanteando a ciegas el interruptor de Luz.

Y aquella bombilla iluminada se hizo brillante, se hizo eco y centellado.

Su miedo paso y se volvió regocijo, al ver a un hombre atado mientras Hannibal hacia patrones suaves de flores sobre sus intestinos, como la sangre marcaba la piel del hombre y de allí al suelo como una pintura de Polok.

-Me asustaste- le reto Will dando un pequeño paso y besando las cienes canas de Hannibal.

Hannibal sonrió - ese miedo a los roedores tuyo es único Will- se burló ganándose un pequeño codazo del profesor.

-! ¡Pensé que había metido una maldita rata a este lugar! la próxima vez dejo que se infeste- aseguro asomándose a ver al hombre que les miraba con verdadero temor, miedo - Oh, es Frederick- acaricio los cabellos del hombre que lo tuvo retenido en el asilo- oh Frederick, tu si deberías sentir verdadero Temor-

Frederick abrió sus ojos de tal forma que dolieron, porque el sí sentía verdadero terror al ver a Will y Hannibal actuando como el verdadero Destripador.

**owary**


	2. NIGTHMARE

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**WRITETOBER 2019**

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019 pero van a ser de las parejas que me gustan: P.**

**Vamos por el SEGUNDO**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

  1. ** NIGTHMARE**

**WOLVESILVER**

Logan se levantó sudando, su camisa se pega a su fuerte tórax, su corazón latía a un ritmo inhumano, más terrorífico que mutante.

Grito.

Las venas de su cuello se brotaron en el grito.

Una pesadilla.

Todo era una maldita pesadilla.

Un bucle eterno del cual no podía salir.

Se levantó de la cama, trastabillando al hacerlo; no prendió la luz, no había necesidad, conocía su pequeña habitación como la palma de su mano inmortal.

Entro hasta el baño y prendió la luz.

Alzo su mirada contra el espejo y trastabillo de nuevo, esta vez hacia atrás, en su camisa blanca aparte de sudor había sangre, una que se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuese agua, sus garras están húmedas de igual manera.

Su mente empezó a recrear escenas de sangre y muerte, de guerras pasadas, de estar rodeado de crapulencia y de… se quedó quieto y pasmado, estaba sus recuerdos ahora bombardeados de Peter.

PETER

Su mente grito, pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse, como si el adamantium de su cuerpo lo hubiese dejado inactivo.

PETER

Su mente recordó que no estaba en la habitación pequeña de un sucio Motel, sino que estaba en la Mansión Xavier, que ahora estaba de profesor renegado, que su habitación la compartía con Peter.

Su cuerpo sintió un corrientazo y corrió a su habitación. Prendió la luz y otro grito quedo en su garganta.

En la cama, como si estuviese dormido estaba Peter, demasiado quieto, demasiado pálido y las sabanas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Sus Garras.

SUS MALDITAS GARRAS

Sus garras habían atravesado a Peter, y esa era su pesadilla.

Y Grito hasta quedarse sin voz.

Y Grito hasta que cada uno de los alumnos le escucho.

Y Grito hasta que llego Raven y Charles.

Y Grito aun cuando Magneto lo lanzo con fuerza contra una de las paredes, para asesinarlo.

Y Grito cuando se dio cuenta que no era una maldita pesadilla, sino una cruel realidad.


	3. LOSS

**WRITETOBER 2019**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019 estoy atrasada con cuatro, pero van a ser de las parejas que me gustan :P.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**LOSS**

**Tercer día**

**SuperFamily**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Corría con fuerza, destrozando sus pies, sus manos; las ramas le golpeaban el rostro, desgarrándolo en el camino.

Estaba perdido.

Quería gritar.

Se cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

Dolió y quiso llorar, viendo como su traje se había ajado, como se despedazaba el tacto.

Las lágrimas bajaban varias veces en su rostro sucio, como pudo se limpió aquellas lágrimas y tratar de encontrar su camino, sin caer de nuevo en ese círculo vicioso.

Vio una pequeña luz relampagueante y corrió de nuevo hacia ella, con ánimos renovados, con el alma con una pequeña esperanza.

Esperanza que fue masacrada al ver de nuevo el acantilado de Titan.

Cayo de rodillas, lastimándose al caer.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y jalo sus cabellos de manera fuerte, deseaba a despertar.

Estaba perdido.

No estaba siendo encontrado.

Estaba solo.

No encontraba escapatoria.

Estaba en circulo.

-Señor… Stark…- Murmuro – Papá…. Estoy solo- sollozo el adolescente perdido en un bucle infinito en Titan.

Lo único que recordaba era el chasquido de Thanos, luego nada, luego apareció perdido en ese lugar, sin escapatoria.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La nave aterrizo gracias a la Capitana y un Tony casi esquelético salió trastabillando, Steve corrió a su lado y no pudo más que sentir alivio al verle, al verle vivo.

Al ver que no lo había perdido.

Tony se separó de Carol y lo miro – Lo perdí…- Steve no entendió – Perdí al niño-

Y Allí Steve lo supo, tomo a Tony y lo abrazo con delicadeza, habían perdido a Peter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owary

Se que estoy atrasada, pero estoy Ful trabajo y hago lo que puedo ToT

**Owary**


	4. AFTERLIFE

**WRITETOBER 2019**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019, pero van a ser de las parejas que me gustan :P.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**AfterLife**

**Quinto Dia**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

En Batalla eran guerreros.

Frente a su Rey, Caballeros.

En la cama, Amantes.

Ellos dos eran Omega y Alfa, principio y Fin, estrellas que nacieron juntas para continuar juntas.

Los labios de Tristán tendían a marcar la piel de Galahad, mostrarle a los caballeros que ya no era virgen, que dejo de serlo en sus piernas, que ya no era “puro”

Galahad amaba jalar sus cabellos barbaros y gemir al vaivén de sus embestidas.

Tristán amaba oírle.

Tristán siempre pensó que la melodía mas hermosa para morir era al sonido acompasado del corazón de Galahad, el sonido de su voz.

Solo que no lo fue,

No era la voz suave que lo cobijaba en la noche.

Era el grito herido.

No era el suave golpeteo de su corazón cuando estaba dormido.

Era un galope fuerte y enojado.

\- ¡Tristán! - las manos de su caballero le pudo le sostuvieron – Por favor, por favor, por los dioses, no cierres los ojos- Tristán levanto un poco la vista y aunque sintió las gotas de lluvia no veía un cielo oscuro.

Allí lo supo.

Eran las lágrimas de su amante.

-No te vayas- rogo y cada vez que su caballero joven hablaba se escuchaba aun más lejos. Quiso abrir la boca y gritar un te amo, que no salía de cama y la alforja que compartían, quiso replicar el hecho de que Galahad lloraba.

Quiso moverse y acunar su rostro.

Besarlo por última vez.

Pero sus manos estaban pesadas. No respondía a su llamado.

Quiso mirarlo y que supiera que lo amaba.

-Ga……la…- No pudo decir nada mas porque su cuerpo se hundió en la oscuridad en brazos de su caballero Galahad.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hannibal comenzó a recordaba todo de su vida pasada desde los seis años.

A esa edad diferencia el bien y el mal.

A esa edad sabía que debía buscarlo.

A Galahad.

Lo que pasa es que antes de que pudiera ser un poderoso guerrero como lo era Tristán fue ajado, vejado, humillado y destruido.

Para cuando pudo vengar su niñez y su hermana, no quedaba nada de Tristán.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

No lo vio venir.

Allí estaba.

Galahad.

Escondido detrás de unas gafas grandes y una horrorosa camisa a cuadros.

No pudo evitarlo y dio dos pasos invadiendo el espacio personal del hombre.

Derribo sus muros con verlo.

Y alzo su rostro.

No pudo evitarlo.

Lo beso.

Delante de Jack, con la mirada sorprendida de Will Graham. Había acabado con todo en menos de un segundo al verle.

Pero cuando se retiro un poco y vio la sonrisa de Will supo que había valido la pena.

-Tardaste Tristán- susurro Will suavemente para luego salir de allí evitando los gritos de Jack y la mirada tonta de Hannibal.

Galahad También recordaba.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Owary

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO VOLVERE CON MUCHO MAS


	5. VAMPIRE

**WRITETOBER 2019**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019, pero van a ser de las parejas que me gustan :P.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**VAMPIRE**

** SPACEDOG**

**Cuarto Día**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La evisceración era algo que lograba ponerlo de buen humor.

Sentir entre sus dedos la sangre y la carne, la tensión de los músculos al desprenderse y ser cortados por sus garras.

Era mejor que cualquier droga que hubiese consumido cuando era humano y había consumido de todo.

No había droga en el mundo que no vendiera y que no probara para ver la calidad de la mercancía.

Nigel amaba hacerlo.

Amaba su vida.

Jamás se había arrepentido de su jodida vida humana, de su temperamento, de su rabia, de la forma de aniquilar la vida, que a su parecer era insignificante.

Hasta que cayo en las garras de Gaby, se enamoro como un crio estúpido y fallo.

Dejo que ese amor le cegase y reto a un policía mediocre a dispararle dejando a Charlie con Vida y a Gaby, con Gaby, sobre todo.

La rabia le inundo de nuevo así que destrozo mas el pedazo amorfo de carne que ahora era su víctima.

Pero gracias a ello le conoció.

Sonrió con una risa dentada llena de sangre, como el depredador que era.

Esa noche, hizo el pacto.

Esa noche tuvo miedo de morir, la bala no lo había acabado y los segundos parecieron minutos.

Pensó que ese sería el fin de su puta vida, hasta que sintió la sutil caricia de ese hombre, de su hombre.

Los ojos azules inocentes y un par de largos colmillos que atravesaron su cuello y se alimentaron de él.

Recuerda haber pensando que la muerte era hermosa, hasta que ya no estuvo muerto, hasta que despertó de nuevo como un ser poderoso.

Un depredador símil a su animal interno.

\- ¿de nuevo recordando, Nigel? - dijo con voz mecánica su hermoso maestro- esto es tan desordenado-

Nigel se levanto y agarro con fuerza el cuerpo del más pequeño – era el regalo que quería Adam- le recordó y le beso con la boca ensangrentada – Mi regalo- dijo luego de chupar la sangre ajena que escurría en esa boca preciosa.

-Querías a Gaby y Charlie, ya no queda nada de ellos, ya podemos ir a casa antes de que salga el sol, quiero bañarme y que me folles- eso causo una risa en Nigel asintiendo, mordiendo con sus largos colmillos el cuello de Adam y pateando la cabeza de lo que quedaba de Charlie.

No que de Gaby quedara mucho,

Su pequeño maestro vampiro caliente también era muy celoso.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Owary

Jojojojojo Me encanta un Adam posesivo lo se…


	6. SCORCHED

**WRITETOBER 2019**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019, pero van a ser de las parejas que me gustan :P.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**SCORCHED**

**Sexto Dia**

**Everestrange**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El fuego empezó lentamente.

Un suspiro sutil.

La muchedumbre en pleno gritaba en plena plaza.

Los gritos eran ensordecedores.

Pero el fuego.

El fuego era lo peor.

El fuego comenzaba a ser asfixiante.

A calar dentro de sus pulmones.

Escuchaba de fondo un “quemen al brujo” y lo estaban logrando. Habían quebrado de nuevo los huesos de sus manos y lo habían atado de tal forma que no pudo hacer contacto, no podía usar su anillo.

No podía usar las artes místicas.

Había acabado en un espiral religioso barato.

Fanáticos religiosos del siglo XXI.

Era un maestro de las artes místicas y era tratado como un brujo de la época de las brujas de Salem.

Un oscurantismo político y religioso de extrema derecha.

Gruño al sentir que las llamas tomaban su capa, haciendo moverse, casi convulsionando.

Sintió un par de lagrimas por ella, quien le había defendido y ahora era quemada a su lado.

Abrasada hasta la última fibra.

Como seria su cuerpo hasta que quedara calcinado, el calor le agobiaba y no le dejaba pensar, así que alzo su mirada y allí le vio.

Su verdugo.

Everett.

Su ex amante.

Everett estaba serio viendo su castigo.

El mismo Everett que se acerco a la hoguera y le miro, podía ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Everett era un hombre de valores, pero también de amores extremos, era un militar que amaba con la dureza de la guerra en Afganistán, y él había tenido la desgracia y la estupidez de jugar con su corazón antes de dejarlo destrozado en una cama vacía y fría, sin siquiera un adiós, para comprometerse al día siguiente, con el Genio, millonario y Héroe, Tony Stark.

Everett había tardado, pero lo había logrado.

Y Ahora solo le miraba como quien se despide para siempre.

-Adiós, Stephen Strange- aseguro el hombre rubio acercándose a poner un poco mas de madera, para que se hiciera ceniza hasta los huesos.

-Everett- abrió la boca asfixiándose con el humo, tosiendo, mientras su ropa se prendía en su totalidad, mientras él se quemaba vivo, vio la figura difuminarse de Everett y a su lado la del mismo Rey Tchalla.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Owary**

Este me costó más… pero con este sexto día solo me quedan pocos para cumplir mi cuota y poder estar al día…


	7. MOON

**WRITETOBER 2019**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019, pero van a ser de las parejas que me gustan :P.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**MOON**

**Séptimo Dia**

**Johnlock**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La luna resplandeciente, iluminada y única.

La luna que acompañaba las tonalidades de su violín como amantes serenas de una noche sin nubarrones.

Desentono.

Una de las notas se elevo de Fa a Mi y quiso estrellarlo contra la pared.

Apretó de nuevo sus manos fuertemente y decidió dejar el violín en la mesa y abrir la ventana.

Mirar detenidamente la luna, su compañera silenciosa desde los días aquellos que estaba solo con Barbarroja o que huía de os demás niños.

La luna era una amante que contaba sus secretos y guardaba los suyos.

Bajo el reflejo de sus tenues rayos hizo su primera deducción.

Leyó su primer libro.

Acaricio a Barbarroja cachorro y lo despidió bajo la misma luna.

Lloro por su hermano cuando fue a la universidad.

Lo vio limpiarse la sangre de su primera paliza y de las que vinieron.

Lo vio inyectarse la primera vez.

La luna fue su confidente, su amiga solitaria, La luna estuvo presente cuando le conoció.

Cuando tuvieron su primera cita que no era cita.

La luna fue la testigo que aun él tenía corazón.

Y fue la luna quien se lo arrebato,

Jamás lo pensaría.

Que aquella dulce amiga silenciosa se lo robara en las noches de luna llena.

Que lo separa de él y lo alejara entre su haz de luz desvirtuados lo robara como una amante traicionera.

Cada mes era igual.

Cada mes le perdía.

Cada mes se iba con la Luna.

Cada vez, su amiga, le retaba con su presencia demostrándole que John no era completamente suyo, también era de ella.

Escucho un gruñido en la puerta que hizo que dejara de ver la luna y camino hasta abrirla y sonrió.

Un precioso Lobo estaba allí, con los colores cenizos en su pelaje y unos ojos azules completamente inteligentes.

El hocico estaba lleno de sangre.

Se arrodillo a su lado – ¿Buena cacería, John? - pregunto y solo recibió un lametón del animal que no era realmente muy grande. Podía pasar por un lobo agresivo de tamaño compacto, aunque realmente le llegaba a la cintura a Sherlock – Mi buen chico- le beso el hocico con cariño y le dio paso a el lugar, escuchándolo gruñir y moverse hasta lanzarse al suelo.

Camino a su lado hasta que sonó el teléfono y contesto de maña gana – Microft- saludo escuetamente.

-Encontraron a Moran, o parcialmente lo que quedo de él, fue atacado por un animal salvaje, Sherlock- la voz de su hermano era monótona e hizo que el de cabellos negros sonriera aún más – Sherlock, John es peligroso-

-No lo es- aseguro – solo esta hambriento…- aseguro – además hermano, a ti te sirve mucho, no vengas a dártelas de justo, cuando cada movimiento mío beneficia tu posición en el Gobierno- le colgó y se acercó a John abrazándolo.

Hoy su John dormiría como un lobo a la luz de la Luna Llena, a la amante traicionera que se lo robaba, pero mañana no recordaría la maldición a la que era sometido.

La misma que uso Sherlock para que Asesinara a Mary y su hija.

La misma maldición que el mismo Sherlock ayudado por su hermano puso en John.

Porque John era suyo, a las buenas o a las malas.

Sin maldición o con ella.

Con luna o sin ella.

**Owary**

Aun voy atrasada dos retos!! Pero confió en lograrlo!!


	8. WOUNDED

**WRITETOBER 2019**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019, pero van a ser de las parejas que me gustan :P.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**WOUNDED**

**Octavo Dia**

**SuperBat**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Cayo de rodillas.

Su rostro estaba ensangrentado.

Sus muñecas esposadas a su espalda

-estas herido- la voz conocida, pero indiferencia quebró un poco su corazón, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara – acepta que estas herido, Bruce-

El mayor en el suelo apenas tosió, pero no demostró ningún atisbo más.

-Bruce- aseguro la voz acariciando sus labios ajados y adoloridos – Acepta que estas herido, querido-

-Clar…k- la mano del Kryptoniano apretó la garganta de Bruce Wayne, evitando que respirara, viendo como los ojos de Bruce se oscurecían un poco más, no solamente herido físicamente sino emocionalmente.

Superman acerco el rostro de Bruce, haciendo que las cadenas hicieran un sonido tintineante al jalar al Murciélago -Ese ya no es mi nombre, Bruce, mi nombre es Kal-El y la tierra es mía, tu eres mío- le aseguro besándolo violentamente haciendo que el murciélago se tratara de ir, retirar de su beso a pesar de estar herido y agarro más fuerte su cuello -Eres Mio, Bruce- le aseguro - ¿o quieres que tus preciosos petirrojos lo empiecen a sufrir?- pregunto viendo como Bruce abría sus ojos.

\- ¡No los toques! - le grito con energía renovada, aun cuando e super héroe de Norteamérica tenía la mano en su cuello humano débil -No te atrevas, Kal-El- su nombre se rastrillo en su boca de manera herida.

-Son lo único que te queda, Bruce- lamio su mejilla –obedéceme y no los perderás como a Alfred- pudo sentir como una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Bruce y la lamio – Cuidare de ellos, de tus petirrojos, estarán a mi lado en el nuevo mundo, siempre y cuando tu me obedezcas, porque si no lo haces, morirán ante tus ojos, con mas sadismo del que alguna vez pudiste sentir en el Joker ¿Entendiste?- Bruce asintió lentamente y su garganta fue dejada en paz dejando que pudiera respirar menos – ahora, de nuevo pregunto ¿Estas herido Bruce?

Batman, Bruce Wayne, el caballero de la noche, hijo de un padre asesinado, padre de sus cuatro petirrojos, solo pudo mirar los orbes azules de Clark, donde ya no se podía ver su lealtad, su sinceridad, su ingenuidad, donde solo quedaba oscuridad y asintió.

-Si, Kal-El, estoy herido- dijo y sus esposas fueron soltadas solo con mover un dedo, apenas fue un toque y luego un abrazo a su cintura.

-Voy a curarte, Bruce- le dijo sonriéndole y besándolo, esta vez Bruce no se quitó, pero si soltó varias lágrimas, herido, destrozado, porque quien lo besaba ya no era Clark, su granjero humilde, era Kal-El, príncipe de Krypton y colonizador de la tierra.

Había perdido a Clark,

Había perdido a Alfred, y herido, solo rogo por el perdón del que él consideraba un padre, pero no podía permitir, perder a sus hijos, así que herido, destruido y devastado, acepto a Kal-El.

**OWARY**


	9. Shipwreecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019 – 2020 a ver si medianamente lo cumplo y lo acabo

**WRITETOBER 2019 -2020**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019 – 2020 a ver si medianamente lo cumplo y lo acabo **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Shipwreecked**

**Noveno Dia**

**HANNIGRAM**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sintió la adrenalina de la caída, su cuerpo cálido contra el otro, como sus cuerpos se amoldaban en el espacio pequeño que ambos habían hecho con sus brazos.

Luego la caída.

Espero sentir dolor, espero el sufrimiento de sus huesos romperse contra la superficie del agua y que la gravedad hubiera hecho lo suyo.

Espero tanto.

Y no llego nada.

El Otro cubrió su cuerpo del impacto y luego solo fueron tragados por el agua.

Sonrió a pesar de que el agua atravesaba sus pulmones, por primera vez no estaba solo y era hermoso.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Chilton miro a la mujer de arriba abajo, con el rostro aun rígido por las constantes cirugías de reconstrucción, aunque si Clarice era sincera parecía mas una colcha de patchwork.

—Entonces será usted capaz de recordar estas normas: No se acerque a la cerca. No le pase nada que no sea papel blando. Nada de plumas ni lápices. Él dispone casi siempre de sus propios rotuladores, los papeles que tenga que pasarle no pueden llevar grapas, clips ni alfileres de ninguna clase. Cualquier objeto ha de

entregársele empleando exclusivamente la bandeja deslizante que se usa para

servirle la comida. Sin excepción. ¿Entendido?

Clarice asintió y acomodo el gafete del FBI. Esta era su oportunidad, iba la oportunidad de hablar con uno de los asesinos más prolíficos del país.

Caminaron lentamente seguidos de un enfermero de nombre Barney, por el largo pasillo donde fueron disminuyendo los gritos de los enfermos a su alrededor, como si temieran a su compañero de celda por mucho que esta fuese de cristal.

—No sale jamás de su celda sin ir atado con correas y provisto de bozal —afirmó Chilton—. Le voy a enseñar por qué. Durante el primer año de reclusión, fue un verdadero modelo de buena conducta. Las medidas de seguridad que le rodeaban tendieron a relajarse ligeramente dado que bueno, no ocasionaba ningún inconveniente, Un día se quejó de un dolor en el pecho y fue conducido a la enfermería. Allí le quitaron las correas para poder hacerle con mayor facilidad un electrocardiograma. Cuando la enfermera se inclinó sobre él, bueno, le fracturó la mandíbula para arrancarle la lengua. El pulso no le subió de ochenta y cinco ni siquiera cuando se la tragó- no que antes no hubiese hecho cosas peores y Chilton era la perfecta advertencia con luces de neón de lo que “él” podía hacer si se le daba la oportunidad.

Clarice solo asintió, dejando que la voz chillona de Chilton le taladraba el cerebro cuando el hombre se regocijaba de esta.

Luego el director del Hospital se detuvo – desde aquí este es su camino con Barney- la mujer podía ver que por mucho que mostrara soberbia en un rostro parchado, Chilton olía a miedo.

Camino hasta la ultima celda y pudo ver una mesa atornillada al suelo, donde había libros de tapas blandas y papeles, también una silla recta atornillada de igual manera.

Él estaba reclinado su catre, vestido con un mono gris deslucido, absorto en la lectura, mientras sujetaba las páginas sueltas con la mano derecha y las iba moviendo lentamente una por una en su lado izquierdo.

—Buenas Tardes Señor —su propia voz le sonó muy aceptable —. Me

llamo Clarice Starling. ¿Puedo hablar con usted? —La distancia y el tono de su

voz implicaban cortesía, bien era sabido que el hombre odiaba la descortesía y mas de una vez este fue su motivo para el asesinato. La descortesía.

Le vio levantarse suavemente del catre, luego de unos segundos de verla que más parecía diseccionarla, avanzó con suavidad por su jaula

—Buenos días, Clarice —dijo él como si hubiese salido a abrir la puerta. Su cultivada

voz poseía una leve aspereza metálica, debida seguramente al desuso, bien era sabido que no hablaba mucho.

Clarice sintió como la veía, como esos ojos azules escudriñaban su alma, como los bucles castaños ya iban adquiriendo el color plata de la edad.

Clarice se pregunto que pasaba por su cabeza por el ex perfilador del FBI.

Todos conocían su historia después de la caída, Graham había enloquecido por la Muerte de Hannibal Lecter, al punto que cuando le habían encontrado naufragando, Graham tenia en sus manos sangrientas el corazón de Hannibal Lecter.

Su racha asesina después de su recuperación fue tan prolifera como la del destripador de Chesapeake, hasta que fue detenido por Jack, fue lanzado y encerrado en este lugar para morirse en el olvido hasta ahora.

Will sonrió sabiendo lo que pesaba la joven mujer que había enviado Will, un recordatorio de lo que él había sido con una apariencia parecida a la de Abigail.

“¿Qué piensas Hannibal?” susurro en su mente y alguien a su lado sonrió, para tocar imperceptiblemente su cintura.

“que podemos pasar por náufragos buscando una embarcación segura para salir de aquí, querido”

Will sonrió aun mas cuando Clarice se sentó y ella juro que los ojos de Graham habían adquirido otro color, como observada por otros ojos.

Solo Negó, ellos debían apresar a Búfalo Bill. Will Graham no seria un problema, él ya estaba encerrado de por vida allí y no podría salir.

¿Verdad?

**OWARY**

**Hola a Todos, espero poder seguir el WriteTober, ¡no prometo nada! Nos leemos en la próxima, por cierto la entrada de Clarice al Asilo es basada en el libro con algunas modificaciones.**


	10. 10. SnowStorm

**WRITETOBER 2019 -2020**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019 – 2020 a ver si medianamente lo cumplo y lo acabo **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**SnowStorm**

**Decimo Dia**

**CHERIK**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Raven aparto las pequeñas motas de nieve que habían caído por su chaqueta de cuero y apretó sus manos antes de entrar aquel lugar.

Pronto habría una tormenta de nieve, a ella le gustaba ver la nieve desde pequeña, era blanca y fría y lentamente se apropiaba de todo.

A veces la nieve era como su estado de ánimo, algo que empezaba muy pequeño se iba expandiendo exponencialmente por todo el lugar hasta cubrirlo en un manto que no era fácil de quitar y que si frio calaba hasta los huesos.

Así se sentía ella en estos momentos como en una tormenta de nieve sin ninguna salida.

Entro al lugar custodiado y fue revisada, sus cabellos, ahora rubios se movían despacio y hasta ellos fueron revisados, paso por el escáner y avanzo.

Los guardias, entre humanos y mutantes le llevaban despacio, resguardado, lo que custodiaban del mundo o al mundo de él.

Raven pensaba seriamente que era la segunda.

Fue llevada a uno de los lugares mas profundos aun así silencioso, alzo su mirada para ver los libros que resguardaba y aquel hombre pequeño que le sonreía.

-Raven-

-Charles- Raven le miro, tan igual y diferente, Charles, su hermano, el primer mutante que mostro algo mas que miedo, que abrió las puertas de su hogar no solo a ella sino a cientos que como ella se sentían perdidos; Charles, el profesor, el hombre inteligente que ella admiraba y ahora, el hombre al cual temía.

\- ¿Erik? - pregunto dejando el libro y acercándose con la silla de ruedas hasta la barrera de plástico que los separaba, el cráneo lleno de electrodos para evitar su poder.

Raven negó – Erik no te vera, Charles- viendo como la tristeza se apoderaba de su rostro – Erik jamás te perdonara-

Charles se alejo moviendo su silla nerviosamente – lo hice por los dos, por nosotros, por los muchachos, Erik debe hablar conmigo Raven, debo explicarle, fue por todos “él” nos iba a separar- movió sus manos y Raven ido sentir que aun con los electrodos de su cabeza, Charles tenia un gran poder que hizo vibrar un poco su mente.

La rubia debió quitarse y hacerse más lejos – No te va a perdonar jamás, ¡le asesinaste! Le quitaste a Erik lo único que lo mantenía con vida, su Hijo, Peter-

\- ¡ÉL IBA A SEPARARNOS! - le grito – Iba …. Iba a…-

-Charles- suspiro Raven con algo parecido a la lastima – Peter no sabia que eras amante de Logan- cuando lo dijo Charles le miro – No sabia nada, estaba contento por ti y por Erik, ese día iba a pedirte que fueras su padrastro no que te alejaras de Erik- se acerco de nuevo tocando la pared despacio- Hermano, Peter no sabía nada-

Charles le miro abriendo sus ojos – Logan. Logan me dijo que…-

-Logan mintió- le aseguro- Peter estaba saliendo con él, pero se aburrió de ser plato de segunda en una mesa, pensaba que salía con Jean, así que- suspiro – dejo a Logan y empezó a salir con el hijo mayor de Anthony Stark, Charles, Logan te manipulo para que asesinaras a Peter, por celos-

Un par de lágrimas salían de los ojos de charles, lagrimas que caían una y otra y otra vez - no, no, no- sollozo.

-Charles- se acurruco al lado de la barrera – Charles-

Mas charles se había alejado de ella llorando, gimiendo, había caído por miedo y Logan le manipulo por celos, había destruido la vida de su niño veloz por miedo, había arruinado todo.

Y ahora era él quien sentía la nieve encima, como una tormenta de nieve.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**OWARY**

**Hola a Todos, espero poder seguir el WriteTober, ¡no prometo nada! Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**BUENO AQUI DEBO RELLENAR ESPACIO PARA QUE ME PUEDA SUBIR, YA RECUERDO PORQUE NO LO SABIA ANTES ToT**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**También estoy en:**

**https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami**

**https://www.wattpad.com/user/LunitaShinigami**

<https://www.fanfiction.net/~lunashinigami>

**https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewuser.php?uid=28039**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


	11. 11. A quiet Night

**WRITETOBER 2019 -2020**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Voy a tratar de cumplir con el reto de WriteTober 2019 – 2020 a ver si medianamente lo cumplo y lo acabo **

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**A Quiet Nigth**

**Undécimo Dia**

**NIENCEST**

**A-SANG – A-CHEN**

**THE UNTAMED**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La noche estaba en silencio, quieta, como detenida en el tiempo y en el espacio.

Yunmeng Jiang estaba en silencio detenida en el tiempo y el espacio, como la noche misma.

Los listones rojos estaban moviéndose suavemente, las telas y decoraciones parecían quietas, como un cuadro antiguo.

La noche estaba en silencio hasta que se escucho un pequeño gemido en una de las habitaciones.

La noche estaba en silencio hasta que el llanto interrumpió en el silencio.

Nie Huaisang cayó al suelo tratando de arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo vestido de rojo en una esquina – A -Cheng – se acerco acunando el cuerpo herido mortalmente en sus brazos – A Cheng- se aferró a él.

-A…Sang- apretó la mano más pequeña que trataba de limpiar la sangre en su cuerpo como sus ropas - Per…dón- escupió sangre – No te pude… defender-

-Mi A-Cheng- no dijo nada solo acaricio su rostro tratando de limpiar la sangre -mi dulce A Cheng- susurro en la noche silenciosa cuando lentamente el corazón de su Cheng se iba deteniendo.

Despacio beso sus labios y se levanto lentamente, caminando herido, con su ropa roja de bodas destrozada y abrió la puerta de la que iba a ser su habitación en Yunmeng Jiang.

Miro a todas partes, la quietud inhumana, la quietud inundada por espíritus oscuros, el silencio de la muerte.

Yunmeng Jiang estaba en silencio detenida en el tiempo y el espacio, como la noche misma.

Yunmeng Jiang estaba rodeada de cadáveres, ese era el silencio y pudo ver el ejército de Qinghe Nie, vio a su hermano allí con Baxia manchada con la sangre de A-Cheng.

Su hermano estaba bañado en sangre y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos.

-Da-Ge- susurro parpadeando, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos, quería odiarlo, en la quietud de la noche quería odiar a su Dage, al hombre que asesino al amor de su vida, que acababa de destruir a Yunmeng Jiang, que había destruido a Lanling Jin y prueba de eso era la cabeza de Jin Guangyao a sus pies y sobre todo quien arrebato una virtud que no era para él.

Cayo de rodillas y sintió la mano de Mingjue en su cabeza.

-te dije que acabaría el mundo del cultivo si te casabas con él, A-Sang- le alzo el rostro- te amo y te amare siempre, te dejaste convencer de Meng Yao que amabas a Jiang Wanyin, te alejo de mi- su mano grande acaricio el rostro de su hermano menor – Me amas si no lo haces, aprenderás a amarme, Huaisang- y lo alzo en sus brazos, como la novia que era y que fue desposada por su hermano y no por su esposo.

Un grito de la bestia sonó y quebró el silencio de la noche y Huaisang solo cerro los ojos dejándose transportar a la pesadilla.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**BUENO AQUI DEBO RELLENAR ESPACIO PARA QUE ME PUEDA SUBIR, YA RECUERDO PORQUE NO LO SABIA ANTES ToT**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**También estoy en:**

**https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami**

**https://www.wattpad.com/user/LunitaShinigami**

<https://www.fanfiction.net/~lunashinigami>

**https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewuser.php?uid=28039**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**OWARY**

**Hola a Todos, espero poder seguir el WriteTober, ¡no prometo nada! Nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
